Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Spoofs
Esta es la lista de las parodias protagonizadas por Dr. Pablo Motos y sus villanos. Version 1 *Zira and the Beanstalk *Madam Zelda White and the Seven Alex's Friends *The Little Pony *The Little Pony 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Pony 3: Trixie's Beginning *Madam Zelda in Wonderland *Scarladdin *The Evil Cat Princess *The Evil Cat Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Evil Cat Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Castle *The Evil Dogs of Notre Dame 2 *Sleeping Beauty (Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Animal Style) *The Wizard of Oz (Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Style) *Star Wars (Dr. Pablo Motos and the his Villains Style) *Pete & Plankton *Pete & Plankton the Movie *Beauty and the Wolf *Beauty and the Wolf 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Wolf 3: Madma Zelda's Magic *The Evil Dogs of Notre Dame *The Sword in the Stone (Dr. Pablo Motos and his villains Style) *The Black Cauldron (Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Animal Style) *Discord, NegaDuck and King Sombra: The Three Musketeers *The Human Villain King *Dr. Pablo Motos and Eris: Darkest with a Kiss *Miragehontas *Scarladdin: The Return of Huckleberry Hound *Scarladdin and The King of Thieves *Discord Pan *Evil Animals inc. *Shere Khan (Balto) *Dr. Pablocules Motos *Erisrella *Erisrella 2: Dreams come Ture *Erisrella 3: a twist of Time *A Villains Life *Jafarzan *Jafarzan 2 *Human Heroe Tale *Zirastasia *An Evil Cat in Central Park *Ronnochio *Wreck-it-Carface *Ziralina *The Pebble and the Evil Lion *Villains Inc *Lady and the Villain *Ziralan *Ronno and Company *The Total Drama Princess and the Wolf Version 2 *Trixie and the Beanstalk *Alex's Friends in Villainsland *Beauty and the Villain *Minervahontas *Beauty and the Villain 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Zira White and the Seven Alex's Family *The Little Goddess of Chaos *The Little Goddess of Chaos 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Goddess of Chaos 3: Eris's Beginning *Sleeping Beauty (Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Human Style) *Beauty and the Villain 3: Duchess's Magic World *Ronnocules *Dr. Pablo Motos, Hades and Jafar: The Three Musketeers *Wreck-It Dr. Facilier *Ronno (Balto) *The Pony Princess *The Pony Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Pony Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Castle *The Black Cauldron (Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Human Style) *Chrysalistasia *Animal Heroes Tale *Madam Zeldalina *Dr. Pablo Pan Motos *Discordzan *The Enchanter of Notre Dame *The Enchanter of Notre Dame 2 *The Spirit (The Lorax) 2012) Version 3 *Rarity White and the Seven Villains *Beauty and the Evil Bear *Beauty and the Evil Bear 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Evil Bear 3: Eris's Magic World *Heatherlina *Quick Draw Pan *Quick Draw Pan 2: Return to Neverland *The Little Villainess *The Little Villainess 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Villainess 3: Madam Zelda's Beginning *Negaduckladdin *Negaduckladdin 2: The Return of Alex *Negaduckladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Zirarella *Angeliquestasia *Erislan *Erislan 2 *Zirarella 2: Dreams come ture *Zirarella 3: The Twist of Time *Dr. Facilier, Rothbart and Gaston: The Three Musketeers *Wreck-It Jafar *The Villainess Princess *The Villainess Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Villainess Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom *Rothbart and Zelda: Spelling with a Kiss *Heatherella *Heatherella 2: Dreams come true *Heatherella 3: A Twist of Time *Gastonzan *Gastonzan 2 Version 4 *Eris White and the Seven Alex's Girls *Jafar and the Beanstalk *Heatherstasia *The Little Evil Witch *The Little Evil Witch 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Evil Witch 3: Maleficent's Beginning *Chrystalislina *Jafar Pan *Jafar Pan 2: Return to Neverland *The Hellhound Princess *The Hellhound Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Hellhound Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom *Wreck-It Discord *Madame Zeldalan *Madame Zeldalan 2 *Beauty and the Evil Lion *Beauty and the Evil Lion 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Evil Lion 3: Ursula's Magic World *Scarzan *Scar and Zira: Roar with a Kiss *Felidae (Dr. Pablo Motos Animal Villain Style)